It's Never too Late
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Naruto sings, Sasuke returns. Sasuke said it was too late to save him, but Naruto knows that that's still not true. Well, something like that. Read to find out. SasuNaruSasu.


**It's Never too Late **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Three Days Grace's song "Never Too Late__", or "Apologize" by Timbaland_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was a dark purple and light could be seen out in the distance. A lone blonde sat on a rock over-shaded by the large tree bare tree leaning tiredly over the dull stone. He leaned back against the bark with his hands behind his head and surveyed the area for any intruders. Nothing should go wrong on this mission; a simple missive to the Village in the Brush. But still, a ninja is always ready for anything so he kept a look out from his position. Sakura was sleeping within the one tent they had brought with them on this two-man operation. He decided to take advantage of the silence and the night's moonless sky to just let his thoughts lead him astray. On most nights, and days when he wasn't busying himself with high-rank missions to fill the time and working to become stronger his mind was set to Sasuke. Four years have passed since he left the village, his friends, and especially Naruto.

_'I should just give up on thinking all together. I wonder if anyone really would notice the difference.' _As ANBU captain he was sure that his lack of thought would be picked up on, but if he asked Sasuke whether there would be a difference he probably wouldn't think so.

He inwardly grunted in frustration that all his thoughts center around one person who obviously doesn't give a care about him. He could not accept what Sasuke had told him and that it was too late to save him. That's probably the reason that he has not yet given up on trying to find him. Konohagakure was informed almost a year ago that Orochimaru, Itachi, and most of the Akatsuki had been killed, which had effectively scattered the remaining murderous members. So what was Sasuke doing now? Did he have a new sensei, did he think he was strong enough yet, was he just bidding his time until he faced Naruto to prove that he was the superior? At times like these there was only one thing that could calm his nerves and keep him awake to stay on watch duty. Straining his trained ears to assure that Sakura was still breathing steadily and was not awake to listen, he began to sing without even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth. Singing was soothing, no matter what he sang. His deep voice seemed to enchant the air around him that stopped all nightly activity to lean in closer and let his voice flow for miles in all directions. _"__This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed __it?_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_Deep breath, Naruto continued to survey the land, but his eyes were glazed over with memory and regret.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

A little ways away, a raven head tilted upwards from the dying fire that he had been studying so intently, to catch the melodious sounds floating his way. The voice was so captivating and so familiar. As though lost in a dream the raven stood up and followed the voice to the source of the sound.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_There he sat, on the misshapen boulder that scarred the soft green field. His eyes were closed, so wrapped up in his song, and his back was facing the pale boy waiting on the outskirts in the shadows of the trees. Scared to go any further lest he be detected he tested all his strength just to stay put.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

Stealing himself, wanting to grab a closer look of the friend he left four years ago, he slowly crept low in the waist high grass until he was mere feet away from the blonde. He had changed so much. His hair was still spiked blondes, but a few longer strands fell over his hitai which gave him a more sophisticated look than that of an annoying ray of sunshine that pursues you wherever you go. His face had lost that boyish roundness to one of more sharp and cut features accentuated by the three whiskers on each cheek. The crouched man silently thanked the gods that he had lost the orange jump-suit, but glad at the same time that he kept some orange in his attire; letting him know that it was still his favourite colour. At least that hadn't changed. Overall, he seemed more composed and stood out as one of strength, power, and ultimate sadness alone in wilderness. The time they lost, and what it did to each of them was so obvious even in the dead of the night. He wondered how stupid they could be, and then sighed as he remembered that the blame was all on him.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late__"_

Ending on a long note, Naruto opened his eyes and turned around to observe his mesmerized audience.

_-__Gasp__- "_Sasuke!"

Standing from his apparently obvious hiding spot, he walked up to stand inches from his best friend. Lost for words he licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

_"__I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Still__ I go and cut you down__, but wait_

_You tell me __you forgive me_

_Wanted me to __turn around, and s__t__ay..._

Naruto waited with baited breath to hear his rival's next words, hoping he would finally be here to stay.

_"__But__ it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late__"_

Naruto shook his head, and grabbed Sasuke's hands. Opening his mouth he responded likewise in tune.

_"__I took another chance, took a fall_

_Took a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new - yeah_

_I __loved you with a fire red" _Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's confession, squeezing the hand in his hold. He knew his feelings for Naruto since before he left to gain power, but also knew that he would never be good enough for the pure, gorgeous, and ever-energetic boy that had his soul since the first time he smiled at him when they were children. No matter how much he blackened his soul, it still belonged to Naruto. That would never change, but that didn't mean that Naruto didn't deserve someone better. Nothing could change the sin he brought purposefully upon himself, but there was no way that he would force his faults upon Naruto as well. No, he made his choice as an avenger. And now, he sang his answer while sobbing on the inside. Because

_"__It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too l__ate to apologize, it's too late_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground...__"_

Naruto leaned forward and efficiently shushed the tall raven with his mouth and tongue. Sasuke responded in kind, showing all the passion he felt for the blonde with desperateness that this was his last and only chance.

Naruto broke the kiss, "No, you're wrong. Don't leave again.

_"__Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's __**never**__ too late" _

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, buried his face in his shoulder, and clung tightly waiting for him to make a decision and praying that it would be one that he wanted to hear. Sasuke stiffened, his hands caught in midair around Naruto, contemplating whether to return the hug and return with Naruto, or to shove him away and continue to live out on his own as a nomad not connected to any person or any village in self-retribution for his acts.

"You told me that you were too far gone, but I know that you want forgiveness now. I will forgive you, anything, if you just ask."

Sasuke sighed, "It's not that. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Slowly, he tried to put his emotionless mask back on again and close up the barrier that prevented him from facing this old and worn emotion. He knew that it was not fair to Naruto.

"I. Don't. Care. I want you to take it. I want you back no matter what. It's not too late to save you. Don't you get it?" Naruto reached up to grab hold and shake his shoulders lightly. Sasuke's head was tossed around with the slight motion of his body like a rag doll, holding the same blank eyes. He was cutting himself away from the world and appeared dead before the other boy. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, which briefly flashed with a sign of light behind the obsidian stones.

"Sasuke." Naruto smashed his lips against Sasuke's trying to convey as much fervor and love possible while forcibly molesting him. Lucky for Naruto, his actions did indeed serve in waking Sasuke once more. This much was evident when he began to kiss back once again with just as much ardor, changing the kiss from force to want. Tongues clashed and friction was frantically created between the two bodies; all words, past, and conscious were gone leaving only action and dreams remaining. Finally, the two broke apart panting heavily, this kiss having lasted longer than the lasts, and leaning against each other for support. This time Sasuke's eyes were bright under the shine of the moon, invisible to the rest of the world, which only affected Sasuke. As though he had not allowed himself to live, think, or feel since he left Naruto at the Valley of the End; which is probably as close to the truth as ever. But now, the walls around his soul sensed an absence of danger and had broken down on their own. Seeing Naruto with such clarity and intimacy for the first time kept those walls from building up again, and instead let Sasuke out to feel the wind on his face once more instead of living through the filtered shield of his mind. The Sasuke that resurfaced was different, but a product of the old one rather than that of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto. I, I think it's time. I'll go back with you."

The half-dazed smile and wondered eyes was enough to assure Sasuke in his final decision. How he had missed this boy; his exuberance, his smile, and his loyalty. Most importantly he waited for Sasuke past the time that Sasuke had given up on himself. He knew that he didn't deserve him, but Naruto was set on having Sasuke anyway. Sasuke swore to himself to do whatever he could to make sure Naruto knew that he was loved forever.

"I guess this means that you can become Hokage now;" Naruto raised an eyebrow, still caught up in the triumphant victory of fireworks and shouting going on between inner-Naruto and the Kyuubi, "you've saved your best friend." This time Naruto was fully awake as he leaned in slowly for a kiss, and to hopefully share the wide smile that would not slide off his face. Their motions were slower, more deliberate. Like a slow performance in order to know every part of each other by the time the sun had risen. Nothing was there to stop them now. Well, except maybe the mission at hand.

"Mmm- Sasuke? Do you think we should go wake up Sakura to finish the mission?"

"Later dobe, later."

_9999_ _**Owari**_ _9999_


End file.
